The Wedding
by deliciouse
Summary: "Adopted from Vampluvr423" I am standing in a church about to watch the man i love Marry another woman. What will come of this? Why am i even here? Rated M. D&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and the characters**.

"**THE WEDDING**" Chp 1

"Rose, would you stop pacing for five minutes and give your best friend a hug?" I heard a familiar voice say to my left.

I looked up and saw Lissa Dragomir with her arms outstretched and a knowing smirk on her face, waiting for me to run into her open arms. HELL NO! I just looked at her or should I say glared, she flinched and I saw a tear run down her cheek. GOOD! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. How could she be so oblivious?"

"I'm sorry did you say best friend, where the hell were you when I needed a best friend" I yelled back to her. It's true she just abandoned me to comfort Dimitri, the way she fussed over him made me sick. Every time I approached Dimitri to try and talk to him, she was in my face telling me "Just leave him alone Rose, don't you think you have done enough to hurt him, you keep pushing him, he doesn't want to talk to you… let it go. He's hurting; he needs me right now to help him deal with his pain."

I honestly could not believe what I was hearing; she knew what I went through to get him back and she knew how much I loved him, it was killing me, he wouldn't even look at me, he just flinched when he heard my voice and when he did look at me, he looked at me with disgust, it broke my heart into pieces, I felt like I couldn't breath. All I could remember was the night at the cabin, when I gave myself to him and the love in his eyes as he looked at me and swore to protect me always, be there for me as I had pledged the same to him

"I don't understand Rose, what do you mean, I wasn't the one to run out her best friend, you did, you left me broken." She cried her pathetic tears. Christian was hugging her and glaring at me, he had been no better; he thought that she was struggling with bringing Dimitri back, that it had somehow taken a toll on her mental state and that she didn't mean to push me away.

But the thing that Christian doesn't get is "the bond" I could sense and feel her emotions and not once was I concerned for her mental state, she was just enjoying the attention that Dimitri was paying to her, everyone had to bow to the princess, the whole celebrity status of her being the one to return a Strigoi to its Damphir state had gone to her head and she had been admired and worshiped by many, including my sexy Russian.

"You have got to be frikkin kidding me Princess, you couldn't wait to see the back of me, Adrian told me what you said when I left, that you'd hope that you never see me again. I loved you like a sister Lis, I would of gladly died for you, HELL there were many times where I nearly did and not once did you ask me how I was holding up when Dimitri was pushing me away".

"You have your man by your side loving you, what if Christian had been turned against his will and when he was returned to his Moroi state, he wanted nothing to do with you and he would only talk to me and better yet he said to you "Love Fades Mine Has" how would you feel and what if you needed me so badly, you just wanted me to hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok and I pushed you away."

I was shaking I was so angry, I had stopped taking the darkness from Lisa because I was pregnant and I worried about the babies so I put my walls up. And I hadn't even gone into her head to check on her or anybody else, not wanting to name a certain Russian. I couldn't stand watching him idolize her, like she was his goddess.

"I'm sorry Rose, I had no idea I was doing that to you, I have been the worst friend in the world, you have every right to be angry at me, the things I said about you….I am a spoilt selfish bitch and I won't deny that I enjoyed the attention I was getting, it really did go to my head, to the point of forgetting what was important to me." Lisa said.

"And what was so important Lis that you had to rip my heart out, I thought you loved me, we only had each other remember Lis, you and me, we were going to take on the world nothing was going to stop us, that's what we swore when we were in Portland. I said.

"YOU...you Rose…you are what was important to me and I let you down and I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me….please forgive me, I miss you so much, its killing me. Lisa cried. She had tears running down her face and she was hiccupping. Christian was stroking the back of her head and his glare turned to sorrow, he was looking at me like he was seeking my forgiveness as well.

"Oh jeez Lis, how the hell can I stay mad at you, I was trying to be strong I really wanted to blast you, both you and fire crotch, but I'm just so sick of being angry, I can't do it anymore, I'm broken and too tired to fight and now I have to watch the man I love Marry someone else and wish that it was me he gave his heart to".

"It wasn't easy coming here, Adrian had called me and told me about the Wedding but I needed the closure, I needed to say goodbye to Dimitri, if he can be happy and someone else can open his heart again, who am I to stand in the way of that. I would like to think he loved me once, but that would be wishful thinking". I said with a broken heart.

Lisa just ran straight into my arms crying her eyes out and I was joining her and even fire crotch joined us, it was a pretty touching moment.

"So sparky, have you missed me? you must have been going crazy without my sharp whit to entertain you, no one has go as good comebacks as I have."

"Oh Rosie Posie, you have no idea how much I have missed you, the place has been boring without you. said Christian.

"Sparky, call me Rosie Posie again and I'll cut your balls off and there with be no little Ozera/Dragomir babies for you."

"Hey Rose, leave his balls alone, I would like to have children one day if you don't mind." said Lisa.

"Ah there's the Rose we all know and love, its good to have you back, listen I'm sorry that you have to watch my Aunt marry Dimitri; I know how much you loved him or still love him, I can't say they make a happy couple, but who am I to judge, if they weren't happy then why are they getting Married, but if you saw Dimitri you would know what I mean, he doesn't look like a happy groom, he looks more like he is about to attend someone's funeral. Said Christian.

I wonder why he isn't happy about Marrying Tasha I mean, isn't that what he wanted to Marry and have a family, that's what she can give him. And I don't know if Christian saw me flinch, but when he said loved, I don't think he realizes that I LOVE HIM not loved him.

"No Christian, I haven't seen Dimitri yet, I just got here and it took all the will power I had just to make it inside the church, but I do need to talk to him before he gets married."

"Rose, your not going to create any trouble are you? I know you're angry with Dimitri, but you're not going to give him a broken nose on his Wedding day?" Said Christian.

"No sparky, nothing like that, I just need closure before I leave, I don't plan on sticking around for the Wedding."

"Ok Rose I understand, I don't think I could either, it's so good to see you, I hope we get to see you again soon." Said Christian

"Yes please Rose, I know that you are Abe's guardian. Is he here with you? Did he come as well?" Lisa asked.

"No Lis, I have actually been on holidays and staying with the Belikovs, I have told them about Dimitri and I asked them to give him space, at the time that he wasn't really in the right frame of mind to see them and deal with all the questions. So that is one of the things I will be discussing with him and I hope that he doesn't plan on going onto his honeymoon after the Wedding, they really want to see him and I guess they will be welcoming his new wife into their family."

"Actually Rose, they're not having a honeymoon, Tasha has work she is doing for the Queen, she is setting up new defensive magic classes, she is sharing them with Christian, the Queen has agreed that it wouldn't be a bad idea that Moroi learnt to defend themselves incase anything happened to their Guardian and Dimitri and Eddie will be dealing with combat classes, so they will be all work and no play. They have an apartment at court, there very nice apartments, the Queen just had them built, Christian and I get one too, they only turned up last week and haven't had a chance to up pack anything and I have been helping Tasha with the Wedding, so we have been really busy. Said Lisa.

"Alright, well I am going to go and find Dimitri, I will talk to you later. I said and with that I gave both Christian and Lisa and hug and went looking for Dimitri.

Flashback'

Nine months ago, the love of my life said those four unforgettable words: "Love fades, mine has." After that I ran out of the church, I had finally calmed down and decided this was bullshit, he was going to listen to me once and for all and I wasn't going to listen to anymore of his shit.

I went to his apartment banging on his door, he finally opened, he looked like shit, his eyes were red, it looked like he had been crying, obviously not for me, maybe he asked Lisa for sex and she refused him.

He half opened his door, so I pushed him out of the way and barged into his room; the murderous look he gave me did nothing, I was used to worst looks than that when he was a Strigoi. So there was no way in hell that he was going to intimidate me. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall and slammed my mouth onto his and kissed him with all I had.

The passion that suddenly overtook us was amazing, I could feel the need in him for me, he was fighting it, but at the same time grabbing me like he was scared he was going to loose me, we both seemed to relent and our sexual need for one another took over.

He screwed me senseless, the animalistic passion that overtook us was beyond erotic, the things he did to me that night no one has ever made my body feel that way, I climaxed so many times my body was shaking and I was so dehydrated, at one stage both Dimitri and I stuck our mouths under the faucet and then went back to ravaging each others bodies again. We were well and truly sated, I lay in his arms and fell asleep, we didn't talk, we didn't want to spoil the night, I think be both had an unspoken agreement that we would talk in the morning.

Sadly the next morning he was sitting on the end of his bed, he was dressed, he wouldn't even look at me and then he stood up and said "It was a mistake, you should never have come over, I don't love you anymore, you had no right to force yourself on me like that." My chest felt like it was about to cave in, I couldn't breath. And before I had a chance to say anything, he abruptly got off the bed, turned and looked at me with so much hate and said "Get out of my room and get out of my life, we have nothing together and never will, I just used you for sex, it was great, but that's all it was JUST SEX!" he spat those last words at me, like I was just some filthy blood whore and then he stormed out of his room. I broke down and decided then and there that I couldn't do this to myself anymore; it was just masochistic to stick around and have both lisa and Dimitri pick the flesh off my bones, right down to my very soul.

I headed to my room and packed my bags, made a few phone calls and with a little help from Adrian, I was on my way to Turkey. Adrian was such a good friend, he funded my trip to Russia to find Dimitri, no strings attached, and he just wanted me to be happy. (In this story Adrian is not Rose's boyfriend and she never let Adrian bite her) and if it meant a possibility of getting back the man I loved, my soul mate, then he was going to do anything to help me.

He said that I had changed him into a better man and he no longer took women for granted or acted like a good for nothing spoilt Royal. So I was off to see Abe Mazur( my long lost father, daddy dearest) he offered me a job guarding him, first he said that I didn't need to do anything but enjoy my time with him and have father and daughter bonding time, I told him "Are you kidding me with that bullshit old man, do you seriously think that I am just going to sit on my ass and mooch off you, no way in hell. I pay my way and I will work hard for my stay there" so that's how I got the job guarding him.

So I had been in Turkey for three months, but I had a very unexpected surprise, I had been so sick throwing up all the time, so Abe as the protective father insisted that I see his private doctor, they ran a few tests and the doctor had told me to my horror at the time that I was PREGNANT!

That's right Dimitri had knocked me up and ditched me, just like a blood whore, granted I am not really suppose to be able to be impregnated by another Damphir, but the doctor who has been Abe's physician for many years, told me that both Dimitri and I are special and we are not just like any other Damphir both of us have been brought back to life by spirit, technically Dimitri wasn't really dead, but his soul was not the same, when the blood of the Strigoi was poured into his mouth, his whole genetic structure was changed and he was also bombarded with evil darkness that changed his soul.

It was the same Darkness that I deal with that I take from Lisa, but I could manage to snap out of it once the darkness was gone, but when an innocent is changed against their will the darkness is with them all the time and with the darkness comes the bloodlust. When I put those rings on Dimitri when he held me captive, I saw the change in his behavior, he was the Dimitri that I fell in love with, he even wanted to know about his family and when he touched me he was so gentle and caring.

That is one thing I so desperately wanted to explain to Dimitri, he blamed himself for what he had done to me and all the innocents he had killed, but it was his evil soul that took over his actions. When I was plagued by the darkness all I wanted to do was kill the person who was a threat to me, it was scary and I was very dangerous, it frightened me the way I reacted to taking it and it frightened anyone near me at the time, the only person who didn't fear me was My Love Dimitri, he was my rock, my savior, I was lost without him.

So when Lisa staked him with the spirit infused stake she took away the darkness that was plaguing his soul and returned him to his Damphir state, the amount of spirit that went into his body was probably the same amount that brought me back from the dead, so both our bodies have changed. Apparently when they did test on me they found out that my genetic structure was identical to a Moroi, I still looked like a Damphir, I had the strength of a Damphir, I had not blood lust, but I was able to have a child with another Damphir, my body accepted Dimirtri's sperm and he was able to impregnate me.

It was amazing, all this time I felt bad because Dimitri had declined Tasha's offer to be her Guardian/baby Daddy and I felt guilty taking that away from him and all this time I could give him a child I didn't even know it and the doctor also wondered what Dimitri's DNA structure was like, they hadn't really done blood test on him from what I knew, they just asked him if he still desired blood and if he could go in the sunlight, they also got him to go into the church as Strigoi could never enter sacred ground. But I also wandered why I hadn't fallen pregnant when we made love in the cabin. The doctor just said, I was probably not ovulating at the time.

So I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, they were so beautiful, I'm not saying that because I'm their mother, they were perfect, the most beautiful babies I have ever seen, they had little button nose's, perfect pink pouty lips, BIG chocolate brown eye's. They both had Dimitri's eyes, it killed me to look at them at times, but they were part of him and as much as he didn't love me anymore, I still loved him.

I never hated him for the words he said to me, he was dealing with a lot, coping with what he had done as a Strigoi and the more I thought of it, I did force myself on him, I came to his room and threw myself at him, I took advantage of his confusion and vulnerability, but I will never regret doing that to him, because look what I got out of it, two beautiful babies, who I love more than life itself.

I wanted to go and visit Olena, Yeva and Dimitri's sisters, I was 6 months along, Abe was worried about me traveling so heavily pregnant, he had let me use his private jet to get there and then I was chauffeur driven to Bai from the Airport. It was a very comfortable drive; I think I slept for most of it.

I knew that Victoria was probably still angry with me, but I just had to go and see them and let them know about the babies. They also didn't know that Dimitri was alive, it wasn't my place to tell them, but they still had a right to know they loved him and he would need them. I could not see Dimitri calling them he was too busing dealing with self pity and he was ashamed of what he had done, he would never call them, I know him, he would rather they thought he was dead.

So I went to see them I stayed there through the rest of my pregnancy, after Abe found out he was going to be a Granddad, the whole idea of Guarding was forgotten. Dimitri's family never contacted Dimitri, I begged them to give him time, he was just not in a good place, I new that if he heard from his family it would kill him and he would probably panic.

Victoria forgave me, she was so happy when she saw me and bawled her eye's out and Yeva, well she just told me that Dimitri was confused and that he loved me, she was so cryptic she told me "Dimitri is walking the dark lonely path, betrayal is only but a footstep, the cloud of darkness will clear and there will be light, he will finally see for the first time." I had no idea what the hell she was talking about, just like Yeva to be cryptic, she just hugged me and I cried on her shoulder.

I went into labour one morning, I was told twins come early and they sure did, the house was a crazy mess, I was screaming, Olena and Yeva were giving the girls orders, Vika was crying her eyes out she was so scared for me, Sonya and Karolina smacked her to the side of the head and told her to snap out of it, that child birth was not meant to be pain free and that I would be rewarded with two beautiful babies.

The girls had taken so many pictures of me pregnant, some with my big belly showing and there was one where I had fallen asleep with my empty mug on my belly and the babies were kicking and the mug was jumping up and down, Karolina had video taped that. Karolina also video taped the birth; I yelled at her and told her not to direct it to my woman area, that's the last thing I wanted to see. She just laughed at that comment and called me a "pussy" and then I told her "that's right, keep that away from my pussy, thankyou."

I named mine and Dimitri's daughter 'Alisa Rose Belikov' and our son 'Jacob Ivan Belikov.'

Adrian had told me that Lisa did not cope well with me up and leaving, but not in the way I thought, she called me selfish and hoped that she'd never see me again and to tell me that "Dimitri couldn't care less if she was gone, he has me to help him and that's all that matters". I was mortified, Adrian bitched her out for that comment and asked her if she was screwing Dimitri, to that point Christian punched him in the nose, while Dimitri stood up against the wall not saying a word. I don't think he cared that Christian had punched him; he never really cared for Adrian.

Adrian walked up to Dimitri and spat in his face, all Dimitri did was wipe it away, it was like he felt he deserved it, well that's what Adrian said his aura was showing…remorse and shame. Adrian had told them that I was in Turkey guarding "Abe Mazur" Dimitri apparently flinched and yelled in outrage "Why is she with him? I told her to stay away from that man." he was shaking with anger, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. Adrian told him it was none of his business and she doesn't take orders from a cradle robber.

Eddie and Alberta had to jump in and hold Dimitri down because he was going to kill Adrian and then Dimitri yelled. "How come you know so much about Rose? Why is she talking to you and not to Lisa her bond mate?" I had to laugh when Adrian told me he yelled that.

Adrian yelled back. "Because, I am the only one who has not abandoned her and treated her like shit, especially when she is …Pre…well she needed a friend and I was there for her, none of you could give a damn if she was dead or alive." Adrian spat the last bit out and left the room. I can't believe those assholes asked 4 months later where I had gone to, Lisa thought I had gone on a holiday, seeing as I was never allowed to be her Guardian when I got back from Russian chasing Dimitri and endangering Lisa and Christian.

End of Flashback

I had rounded the corner to the rooms where the bride and groom go to reside before entering the church and they also had a little kitchen around there serving the guests beverages before the ceremony was on its way. And I could hear a waiter talking to one of the bridesmaids; she was flirting with him no doubt, but them it turned into gossiping.

"And I was just thinking to myself how beautiful this whole thing is! With a ceremony like this the marriage just has to work out!" I heard the bridesmaid exclaim.

"Well," said the waiter, "I don't think this marriage will last a week. I heard Tasha calling another man in the courtyard saying 'No! I will not call off the Wedding! Look, I'll meet you in my room, the bridesmaids are getting something to drink and socializing with the guests and I told them I needed time to myself, it won't be hours before I have to Marry him, so come to my room I'll be waiting." 'And you just know Dimitri will divorce that whore within a week!"

I could feel someone behind me and when I turned around it was Lisa, she must have gone looking for me, I had been gone for a while and as she hadn't seen me for a while, it was like she was afraid I would leave without saying good bye.

"Rose, do you believe what they were saying? Sorry I was sort of snooping as well, but what they said about Tasha, you don't think she would do something like that on her Wedding day?….That's just wrong." Lisa said.

"I don't know Lis, I don't know Tasha very well and to tell you the truth I'm not much of a fan either, but if she is doing that, Dimitri deserves to know what he is getting himself into, I will not allow him to be humiliated like that, no matter how angry I am with him, nobody deserves to be treated like that."

"Look Rose I couldn't agree more, but it may very well be gossip, I saw how thrilled Tasha was the whole time we were organizing the Wedding and it is hard to believe she would do that to Dimitri, and I know she has loved Dimitri for a long time, she would be crazy to jeapodise that." Lisa said.

Lisa and I were walking back to where Christian was, I had not had any success finding Dimitri yet, he was obviously somewhere, but not where I could see, as Lisa and Christian were filling me in on what they have been up to the whole time I had been away and I very successfully escaping questions for now about what I had been up to.

They had no idea that I had only given birth a few weeks ago, my body went straight back to it's normal self, all that hard training paid off in the end and not one single stretch mark either, my body looked fantastic and my breasts were huge, I am surprised that not even Lisa asked me why my boobs were so big, it would have been very strange coming from Christian, but I did however catch him staring at them a little longer than he should of…Perv.

Fate must have a sense of humor, because that was the exact moment Dimitri decided to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING! SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER READ WITH CAUTION "M Scenes" in chapter.**_

_**The Wedding chp2.**_

Fate must have a sense of humor, because that was the exact moment Dimitri decided to show up.

I walked away from Lisa and Christian to get some distance, I really didn't want them to share in the conversation I was about to partake with Dimitri and as I hadn't seen Dimitri for a long time, I wasn't sure how he would take to me being here on his Wedding day.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him making sure to get a little bit of distance between us, but he decided he wanted to be up nice and close to me and it was killing me that I could smell his wonderful musky aftershave, it was doing funny things to my insides.

He always smelt so fantastic, when I left his apartment that day, I seriously thought about stealing his aftershave so I could rub some on my pillow every night and just dream about him, pretend he was in the bed with me….but then I thought about how deranged and crazy that would make me…Yeah forgot that idea real quick. Instead I decided to walk away with the remainder of what was left of my dignity.

He hadn't changed one bit since I left, he was still devastatingly gorgeous. His hair was still grown out to his shoulders, curled around the ends, wavy and wonderful as it was. I was surprised he didn't have it tied back for the Wedding and his eyes were still the same honey chocolate brown that hypnotized me when he looked at me, his eyes were just boring into me like he was trying to read my thoughts….but I wasn't prepared to give anything away, I had my Guardian mask firmly in place. I know it's crazy as if he would suddenly change that quickly, it had only been nine months, but nine months too long for my liking.

But it had felt like years since I had seen him, I missed him so much, but the man standing in front of me looked lost…almost broken. Are you not suppose to look overjoyed and bouncing with happiness on your Wedding day, he looked neither of those things, but what am I meant to do offer him my condolences…that's what I wanted to do , seeing as he was Marrying HER. He had my deepest sympathy.

When I had found out I was pregnant and he was not there to share that news with me…I felt broken. I thought about calling him and telling him, but the way he had spoken to me that morning…it haunted me and I just couldn't do it, I was better off on my own.

He missed his children kicking and moving in my belly and all the times that I laughed and cried with his family and wished that he was there with me. When I went into Labor and had one of Dimitri's sisters sit behind me and hold my hands and support my weight during each contraction and when I had to… bare down (push a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon).That hurt like a bitch!

He never got to cut the cords or cry with joy with me when his children came into the world, with their loud lungs screaming "Hello I'm here" they were so tiny, I was so scared they were going to break and they are still so tiny, granted they are only a few weeks old.

Looking into his eyes, I could pick out the individual emotions shining through to me, Surprise, Hurt, Wonder, Regret, Worry, Nervousness, though I think that may have had something to do with the Wedding….well some of it did, but who cares. I'm not here to analyze the situation we are in. But there was also something else I caught in his eyes… LOVE!

Wait a minute, LOVE? Did… did he still love me? No, no he couldn't. He was Marrying Tasha, even if she was a-

"Roza…" Dimitri said. pulling me out of my stupor. ..Yes, I had been standing there staring at him like a total idiot; he probably thought I was in Lisa's head. I snapped out of it when he called my name…but.

Something inside me woke up and all our memories that I refused to think about over the years came rushing back to me. When we first met- the lust charm- Spokane- the cabin- the attack- when he was a Strigoi- when Lisa restored him- when he said "love fades, mine has." the last night we spent together- the night we conceived our children…..and he ripped my heart out again.

And even after all that I realized that I still loved him….loved him with every breath in me. That love may be unrequited but it was still love. And I couldn't let him go through the heartbreak that I did. I just couldn't, I would never do what he did to me and him marrying Tasha was another stab into my already broken heart. But it just wasn't like me to be this cruel, what was I to gain, by seeing the father of my children the man I love…..be betrayed and made a fool of….no it's not right.

But that still didn't change the fact that it was still an awkward moment to face him knowing that he found love with somebody else and I was here at his Wedding. I wasn't exactly invited, but by the looks of it Dimitri he didn't seem to care what I was doing here or how masochistic I really was. Infact he didn't look angry to see me at all.

"Hello Dimitri, How's life been treating you since I left?" I said, trying-and failing-to hide my discomfort and sounding like a total idiot, but also wanting to remind him of what happened the morning I left and I didn't miss the flinch in him when I said that.

He was just staring at me taking me in, YES I have changed a lot since he saw me last and I didn't miss him staring at my breasts with lust, looking at me with longing and regret…that I don't understand?, I thought he hated me and couldn't wait to see the back of me and he was marrying "HER" so why even look at me like he wanted to jump me, my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. Then he looked up to my face…finally.

"Roza... About what happened-"

"It's fine." No, it really wasn't, but I didn't want to start an argument, here and now. So I quickly changed the direction of the conversation that Dimitri seemed to desperately want to get into "Look, do you mind if we go somewhere private to talk? there is a lot that I have to tell you before I leave….and I don't plan on sticking around for the Wedding." He flinched at my comment and just nodded his head. For a moment he looked like he was about to cry. I don't know why, he is finally getting what he wanted, a new life with Tasha and he never has to see me again. He should have a smile from ear to ear.

Neither of us talked as we made our way to a private area close to the bridal rooms. We sat down on the chairs available and I decided it was now or never.

"Look Dimitri… first… I have some news about Tasha, but I-"

I think the universe hated me that day because, once again I was interrupted. Suddenly we heard voices, or noises coming from a room. We turned our heads towards the sounds.

"Oh Yes! Give it to me baby! Oh Yeah! Harder" yelled a voice, eerily close to Tasha's. Well, if it was her, then at least I won't have to tell him, I thought. Somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with an angry Russian after I broke the news to him. I looked to see his reaction to said noise. His face was blank, but his eyes told differently. He knew as well as I did that that was Tasha making those noises and I could tell he was not happy.

"That's it baby, you're so tight and wet for me" came a male's voice. "Yes! Yes! Harder, Faster, that's it baby; I love your so big… Harder Yes Harder ."

Then look on Dimitri's face, it was a mixture of outrage and disgust. He looked shocked almost humiliated. I could almost imagine what he was reading on my face right now "DISGUST" I was failing pathetically to hide it, I couldn't help it…. I felt sick and in a way I felt so sorry for him too. He got up and swiftly walked towards the noise. I followed him out of curiosity and probably moral support.

When I stopped behind him as he reached the door, he had just flung it open and was now frozen in the doorway. 'Oh God burn my eyes'…. there they were in all there disgusting glory. What are they deaf, they hadn't seen us or stopped, Tasha and this guy's moans and her verbal appreciation as to what this guy was doing to her were loud and clear…but they just hadn't stopped. Dimitri had slammed the door open and the guy was still giving to her.

I was standing behind Dimitri looking around him and saw Tasha leaning back on a table, but most of her body was blocked by a blonde Dhampir male, who was between her legs. He was fully dressed in a suit, except he had his pants and boxers down to his ankles and he was giving it to her hard, she had her head thrown back, she still hadn't noticed us and all I could really see was his ass. GROSS…scarred for life.

I was disgusted and embarrassed that we were witness to this; I just wanted to crawl into a hole and wash my eyeballs out with acid. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude, but it was still sickening to see someone I know having sex in front of you. And the fact that they hadn't stopped only added to the indecency and disgust of it all.

Dimitri snapped out of his daze, walked over to the blonde Dhampir, yanked him off (or should I say out) of Tasha and punched him in the face…. HARD. The guy fell to the ground, clutching his now bloody and broken nose, with his pants around his ankles giving me a great view of his boner…EWW! Blinded for life. At this point, Tasha noticed that Dimitri was in the room (What a dumb bitch). Seriously, could she be any more oblivious?

"Dimka… I can explain-"

"Explain what? Why this stranger was screwing you? Why you felt compelled to do something like this on the day we are suppose to be married? God Tasha. I would love to hear your explanation on that, not that I give a damn." "How long has this been going on?"

"Just Brad? Or the others?"

"Others?" I said to myself. That's… Just great, if you think about it, I guess it's not that surprising. I thought. WHORE.

"OTHERS?" Dimitri yelled, dumbfounded. Tasha opened her mouth to say something, but Dimitri held up his hands.

"No, I don't even want to know, the Wedding is off…we are done. This was doomed from the start, this whole idea of yours, I am such a fool, I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Talked him into this, what the hell does that mean? Doomed from the start? I am completely lost right now. I thought.

But Tasha wasn't happy with his response and yelled. "IS THAT RIGHT"! Well maybe if you screwed me or showed me some attention, instead of worshiping your precious 'ROZA' I wouldn't need to seek it elsewhere."

Worshiping his precious Roza...What the hell! More like DESTROYING.

Dimitri looked almost Strigoi just now, his face was red and contorted, his fists were clenched so tight you could see the white of his knuckles, he looked like he wanted to kill Tasha and she looked like she was ready to leap off the table and run a mile.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF HER NAME AGAIN? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DIRTY FILTHY WHORE! I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU…I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING… MARRYING YOU…. I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF STICKY MY DICK IN A FILTHY WHORE LIKE YOU." Dimitri yelled so loud, he was shaking. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole church heard him.

He furiously turned around and headed out of the room. I quickly stepped to the side to let him through; he didn't spare me a glance, he was far too angry and too riled up to even notice I was even there.

When he abruptly left the room, Tasha asked in an almost taunting voice, looking at me like she hated my guts "I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" she directed to me.

In truth, I really hadn't. I had never seen Dimitri so hurt and angry; he looked like he wanted to kill someone or her for that matter. But I could never get enjoyment out of something so utterly vile and disgusting. Something that caused so much pain to a man I loved….you would think that I would, but that's just not me…seeing Tasha destroyed. Now that would give me enjoyment. She could have him "YET" she took him for granted, I wanted to kill her myself.

But Tasha didn't need to know that.

So instead I said "Seeing you spread open like a dirty filthy whore… not particularly. Having to watch the man I love made a fool of "NO" But having him see you for what you really are… YES! That gave me great pleasure, you scar faced bitch…so why don't you go back over there to limp dick and go get your rocks off….because I doubt if Dimitri ever wants to see you again." And with that I left and slammed the door. All I could hear was her yelling. BLOODWHORE! I HATE YOU! Why do I always get called a bloodwhore, I am getting so sick of that.

"Rose"…"Rose"… great I know that voice, she wants to know what happened, I wonder if sparky is with her.

"Hey Lis, what's happening…you didn't by any chance happen to hear a very angry Russian yelling? I was trying to put some humour into my question, but she was not buying it, GREAT please don't make me explain it to her; I am so traumatized right now. Sucks to be me.

Christian decided to answer for her instead…good on you sparky, always willing to step up to the plate.

"Your kidding us with that Rose…I think the whole of America heard him yelling" Christian yelled in annoyance. He looked as white as a ghost, I think he knew that the yelling was directed to his Aunt and probably wondered if there was anything left of her once the Russian got through with her.

"Take it easy there Sparky…don't shoot the messenger" "I really don't want to explain what happened now, but if you really want to know, why don't you go in that room and find out…I'm sure your Aunt will be happy to see you." "Oh and Sparky…if I were you, I would probably knock before you enter or you might be using your flame hands to burn your eyes out."

"What the hell does that mean Rose…tell me what's going on, I demand to know. Christian yelled.

"HEY" don't yell at me Christian, I have to go okay! I don't have time to explain, as I told you, go in there and ask your Aunt…I'm really sorry, but when I say I don't want to talk about it now…I'm serious, I am probably going to need therapy for what I had to witness. I shivered in disgust.

So Lisa grabbed Christian and pulled him to the direction of the door…not before sending me a look saying "We will talk about this later…without Christian" I just nodded.

I had no desire to go chase after Dimitri right now and god knows where he has gone and if that shit happened to me. I would want to be left alone, so I decided to get back to my babies, they were probably due for a feed about now and I didn't leave Olena too much breast milk.

I also wanted to tell Dimitri about his kids. I had been thinking about it and I did want him to know, he deserved to be part of their lives, but what if he doesn't want anything to do with them, after what just happened, the last thing he needs is to lumbered with the responsibility of children.

Oh God! Should I or shouldn't I…why can't my life ever be simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wedding chp3**

***************** A few hours before the Wedding*************Flashback*******

Did I happen to mention that Dimitri's family had insisted on coming back to America with me. YES I had told them about Dimitri even though it was still not my place, I knew that once Dimitri saw them he would be so happy and I guess they would have to meet his new Wife and welcome her as part of the family…they just don't know that his Wife is going to be Tasha, I didn't tell them that, but I think Babushka knows, she scowled when I said they would meet his new Wife. They also wanted to spend some more time with the babies.

So my wonderful Father, bless him, he has really turned out to be a great father and he loves his Grandchildren so much…Mum couldn't stop crying once she found out, she finally got to meet them and she loves them so much and can't get enough of them, it was so funny seeing her act so maternal…that freaked me out, I was not use to that.

You see my parents are together now and my Dad proposed to her, they are going to get married soon, but Mum has to organise for someone to Guard her charge and she wants nothing but the best, so Dad is prepared to wait until Mum finds the perfect Guardian to Guard Lord Sledzky, he and my Mum have been great friends and she considers him part of the family, I have met him a few times and he is a really nice man.

Anyway dear old Dad brought me a big ass house not far from the Academy. He said it would be great to send the kids there and not be far from home, I was so grateful…first I told him I couldn't accept and he was so upset, he said if he couldn't do something to make sure his only daughter and grandchildren were looked after…then it would make him look like a lousy father and grandad…so I caved and let him have his way. He had the whole house furnished, he got decorators to come in and even did the babies room.

I could probably take all day explaining what the house looked like, it was two stories high, well three if you include the loft and there is a huge ass room up there with a bed and lounge area, it even has an ensuite, its decked out like a mini apartment minis kitchen. It is heavily warded and he assigned two Guardians to me…I was livid, but he said they were for the babies and he wanted his grandchildren safe, he believed if word got out or somebody found out about the babies being conceived by two Damphirs, somebody would want to kidnap and study them and he wasn't taking any chances…so that was that then, the Guardians moved in with me and the kids.

So the house is pretty crowded at the moment it has seven bedrooms, 5 bathrooms a guest bathroom down stairs and 4 of the rooms have ensuites…the main bedroom is massive, my room. And the babies' rooms are so beautiful, one room is pink with butterflies and fairies and white furniture, it is so pretty and the other room is light blue with boats and trains and rocket ships and dark blue furniture. Dad also had them set up a nursery close to my room, well more like in my room, its meant to be an Adult sitting room, but Dad had it changed into a nursery for now and it even has a door, seeing as the babies are still too small to be separated into individual rooms, there is a double cot in the room for the twins to sleep together in, its good to have the babies close together when they are that small, they shared a womb and Olena said twins can suffer from separation anxiety syndrome…its been proven and I am not one to question Olena , the woman is a godsend.

So Paul is in Jacob's room and Zoya is in Alisa's room there are cots and beds in the babies separate rooms. Babushka and Olena are sharing a room with two double beds in it. Karolina and Sonya are sharing a similar room and Vika has her own room with a Queen bed and ensuite. She is thinking about moving up to the loft, when she saw it she fell in love and said that she needed her space as she is the only one without kids. So I told her she could move up there if she wants leaving her room free as a spare room. The Guardians are staying in the two bedroom cottage in the backyard; it has a kitchen and lounge and bathroom, decked with all the modern conveniences. But the babies Guardians said they will only be using it for sleeping as they will be too busy guarding the children and taking shifts sleeping.

Dad is paying for the upkeep of the place and the staff's wages and all the supplies, well he gave me a credit card that I can use. My Dad is a pretty wealthy man, I had no idea how rich he was, but my Mum simply said you have no idea and don't bother asking how he makes his living and its not illegal, well some of it, depending on how you look at it she said. But he is a very kind man and she loves him. I wasn't going to argue there, I don't know what I would have done without him and the Belikovs were so grateful for his hospitality.

We also have a cook/ house keeper that Dad hired, he wanted me to take it easy and didn't want Olena to feel obligated to cook for us, but she did insist on cooking some of her dishes and the cook doesn't mind sharing the massive kitchen, she has her own room down stairs…pretty much like Alice in the Brady Bunch, but her name is Sarah and she is so sweet, she is funny enough the same age as Olena and they get on pretty well and Sarah has taken a liking to the babies, she helps out with them at times, so she is going to come in handy when Olena has to go back home.

We all had arrived a few weeks before the Wedding, so I was a bundle of nerves the whole time waiting, Olena would find me at times upstairs in my room crying my eyes out and would just lie with me and sings lullaby's to me to calm me down, Dimitri is so lucky to have such a sweet and loving Mother.

Today's the day; I am not looking forward to facing Dimitri and probably the rest of the gang…especially Lisa. But I have decided that I will just go there and get it over and done with and be gone and let Tasha and Dimitri go on to their reception and celebrate being Husband and Wife.

I had thought about going there and when they ask if anybody objects I was going to stand up and say HELL YES!…but who am I kidding he doesn't want me, I was nothing but a bloodwhore he fed on and that's all I ever will be to him as far as he is concerned.

"Olena" "Babushka" "I am leaving now" Olena was nursing Alisa in her arms on the sofa, while Babushka was nursing Jacob in her arms in the rocking chair next to the sofa.

"I have left a couple bottles in the fridge, they should be due for a feed soon, and I will try not to be too long" I told both Babushka and Olena. They looked so peaceful with the babies in their arms, it was a Polaroid moment.

Babushka scowled at me "My goodness child, stop your worrying and sort out Dimka, Olena and I will be fine with the babies, they will probably sleep for a few hours after their feed…so they will be fine." And then she smiled warmly at me and then at Jacob in her arms.

"Okay" "Okay" "I'm going, wish me luck, call me on my cell if you need me." And then I walked over to Olena and kissed Alisa on her forehead and then Olena on her cheek and then I did the same to Jacob and Babushka. Dimitri's sisters were in their rooms and Zoya and Paul were having a nap.

******************* End of Flashback***********************************

RPOV (Rose)

I can't believe what I have had to witness today, it has all been so draining. I still can't get over what Tasha did …..I thought she loved Dimitri, why would she want another man, when she was about to marry the greatest man in the world.

I am still pretty baffled about what Tasha had said to Dimitri "What did it all mean? Something does not add up, if Dimitri didn't love Tasha then why the hell he was marrying her. I just can't think about this now, first I need to head over to the Academy and talk to Alberta…I still don't understand why they didn't use the church at the Academy why they chose a church a few hours away from there.

Abe had also brought me a brand new V8 Cadillac Escalade ESV (10 seater) in the colour of Black Raven, it was a beast of a car and it was my baby, I loved driving it and it was so roomy inside. The Guardians also had the same type of car and they had the baby seats in it as well …so off I am heading to the Academy before I go home…I miss my babies so much and their beautiful baby smell…they smell like talcum powder and honey blossom with lavender rose baby lotion….I bath them ever night before bed and I always talc and lotion them before putting their night jumpsuits on, feeding and bed.

I was just about to pull out of my parking spot and head off, then all of a sudden ….my passenger door fly's open and the person standing there looking at me is the last person I want to see at the moment….my instincts are telling me to floor the car and get the hell out of there. But I suddenly can't seem to move, my body feels like it has gone into shock and I am shaking like a leaf.

So I decide to finally speak "What the hell to you think you are doing"? Oh no, I just can't deal with this at the moment.

"Do you think I could get a lift"?

"I really don't think that is a good idea" I said.

"Please Roza!...

Against my better judgement because I have finally come to the conclusion that I really am a masochist, he is looking at me, his eyes boring right into my soul and he looks like a broken man…if I was a total bitch, I would leave him there to face it all…he made his bed now he can lie in it. BUT the way he was looking at me now, I just couldn't, he looked like a desperate man. Was he waiting ….hiding somewhere the whole time for me to come out of the church? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way he is holding the door open waiting for an answer.

"Fine Dimitri, but I really don't want to talk at the moment…I am happy to give you a lift…but no talking" I look to him to see if he understands and he sighs and just nods his head with confirmation.

"Thank you Roza, I really didn't have a car and I didn't want to go back into the church to call a cab and I left my mobile back at my apartment." He said. I nodded and asked him to hop in, he gave me a sad smile and did just that, his aftershave hit me in the face when he sunk into the amazingly comfortable seats to die for and I just wanted to grab his face and stick my tongue down his throat. HEY it's been a long time since I have had sex and having Dimitri sitting next to me with his sex appeal and that amazing musky aftershave…was torture.

I started up the engine and it roared to life, I turned on the air con as it was a bit warm outside and amazingly the car wasn't too hot inside, thanks to that tinted windows…

"Roza, I know you said you don't want to talk, but why do you have baby seats in your car? This is your car is it not?

"Yes you are right….I don't want to talk, this is my car and the baby seats are of no concern to you." The last thing I want to do right now is talk about the babies after seeing what I saw at the church.

"Okay then, but can I ask one more question"? Boy is he pushing it, he is so damn lucking I let him in the car in the first place and now I feel like pushing him out of it.

I simply let out a sigh of exasperation. "If you must". "Go ahead." I am no looking at him, but I know he is looking at me. I am simply tapping my steering wheel waiting.

"Where are we headed?

"The Academy."

_*** This is a bit of a short chapter, I just wanted to put something up, I will try and write a longer chapter next time and I think I might do a DPOV and RPOV in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Wedding chp4

**Disclaimer: Richell Mead owns Vampire Academy and the characters.**

**It's been a while since I last updated, I am so sorry about that, I have NO excuse, I just don't like posting Author notes and I couldn't find the drive to update….I can't make promises that I will regularly update BUT I will try.**

RPOV (Rose)

It was harder than I thought being in the car with Dimitri, he smelt so amazing and he was still so incredibly handsome. Why! Why! Couldn't he love me, he actually managed to find happiness with Tasha only to have her betray him. I still couldn't believe it, that I risked so much for him and he ends up with Tasha , she did nothing to get him back and she ends up with him….life was so unfair.

But I feel like I got the best part of him, even if I couldn't have him and he didn't love me anymore, at least I had his children. And I love my babies so much, everyday looking at them reminds me of Dimitri, especially Jacob, who looks so much like his Daddy, even Olena and Babushka agree, they say "he looks just like Dimka when he was a baby". Alisa looks a bit like her Daddy, but more me.

This was crazy I couldn't just sit in the car and not talk to him and I could see that he wanted to desperately talk to me as well, he was fidgeting and he kept opening and closing his mouth wanting to say something knowing all too well that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Alright Dimitri, we can talk…. there are some things that I need to discuss with you, there was a reason why I went to the church and believe me it wasn't to see you get married and wish you and Tasha congratulations…...that's the last thing I wanted to do. You have no idea how hard it was for me to be there and see you finally happy….and wish in my heart that that was me."

By this stage I felt a tear run down my cheek, I had no idea that I was crying and then to have Dimitri lean forward to wipe it away and then he sat back in his seat, he looked at my hand that was in my lap and he went to reach for it, but I put it back on the steering wheel. I saw him close his eyes with regret, feeling my rejection.

"Roza?" there is something I need to talk to you about as well, you have no idea how badly I have wanted to talk to you, the day you left….was the worst day of my life, I know… I had hurt you so badly and the way I treated you was unforgivable, I was raised better than that, I was taught to respect women…not treat them like blood whores…that was my father, not me" he leaned his head down, like he was so ashamed to look at me, even though it was hard for us to look at each other with me driving, but we still managed to glimpse at each other every now and then.

"I risked everything for you Dimitri, I forgave you for what happened when you were Strigoi and I know you found it hard to forgive yourself…but I felt like you were punishing me for loving you, when you were restored, you opened your arms to Lisa…not me….Lisa, your saint. My heart was so broken; I wanted to be the one to comfort you." By this stage I was shaking and tears were running down my cheeks, Dimitri looked panicked and pained, pained from my confession and panicked because I was behind the wheel and the car was swaying every now and them.

"I know I was weak and your ashamed and repulsed by me, I wish I was strong enough to fight you when you fed on me, but if that was your way of expressing your love…to dominate me and weaken me, wait for my decision on whether I was willing to be awakened by you…I forgave you for that, you were a 'Strigoi'…but you still gave me a choice and that showed that you loved me enough to not force me…I…I. loved you so much and you punished me for loving you….by rejecting me." I was hiccupping and my head felt like it was swirling, I felt giddy.

Alisa kept me up most of the night screaming, we all tried to settle her down, but in the end I had to hold her tight to me and sing her a Russian lullaby that her Daddy taught me, that he used to sing to me to calm me down.

I was surprised that Olena or even Babushka didn't try to sing it to her, but they couldn't settle her enough to try, she fought them all the way, but when Alisa finally stopped squirming in my arms I started the lullaby and she finally quietened, I had no idea why she was so upset, she wasn't hungry or wet, WHY was she screaming like that?…but I was beat and seriously sleep deprived and I needed to get to the Wedding the next day so I had no chance to catch up on the sleep I lost.

"Roza sweetheart…please pull over on the side of the road and let me drive?" he looked frantic and I also saw sorrow and love in his eyes…did he still love me or was it pity, because I sure as hell looked pathetic at the moment. "Please Roza?... I promise that we will have our time to talk, but right now if you can manage it and I will help you move the car to the side of the road" he grabbed the steering wheel with me and helped me steer the car to the curb.

My hands were shaking and Dimitri had one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand was stroking my hand to try and calm me down. "Ease your foot on the break Roza…that's it, that's a girl" I was crying my heart out. "Shh Roza,.. calm down.. .breath". I took short breaths, but that was only making me even more dizzier, I was going to pass out behind the wheel at this rate, I just couldn't seem to control my breathing.

I felt that jolt of electricity every time he touched me, the special tingle or sensation we would get when we touched each other and this time it was so strong it took my breath away, which was not helping my situation, but it was calming. I'm pretty sure he felt it as well, because he gasped when he touched me at the same time I did.

We had finally got the car to the curb, I put my foot on the brake while he put the car in park and then he pulled the handbrake up. Dimitri jumped out of his seat opening his door and running around outside to my door, when he finally got my door open I was crying so hard with my head on the steering wheel. "Shh Roza…calm down love, take deep long breaths, just relax." I tried, but it was so hard, it's like everything that was bottled up finally came to a head and I couldn't stop.

He lifted me in his arms out of the driver's seat and kissed my head, I felt him taking in a deep breath, taking in the smell of my hair, the strawberry coconut shampoo smell that he always complimented me on.

I had my face pressed under his chin into his neck sobbing my heart out drenching his shirt and I was taking comfort in his warmth and his smell. Then Dimitri kissed my cheek and muttered something in Russian, he didn't know that I was learning the language, I wanted the twins to learn when they were old enough… he said…"forgive me" in 'Russian' and then he opened up the back door of the car and placed me down on one of the seats that didn't have a baby capsule on it.

He put on my seat belt and lowered the seat back while stroking my hair. "Shh…just relax Roza." I was still crying, he kissed my forehead again and then closed the door. He could have put me in the passenger seat and lowered it down, but I think he didn't want the guard at the Academy seeing me in that state. He hopped into the driver's seat and proceeded to drive to the Academy.

**DPOV (Dimitri)**

My poor Roza, what have I done, I hated seeing her like this it was my entire fault; I had screwed up so badly. I remember that morning like it was yesterday the way I had treated her, the look on her face as I verbally attacked her.

I was so ashamed of myself, by the time I had realised my actions…it was too late… she was long gone and nobody would tell me where she was. I had asked Alberta, Hans, Adrian….shit even her mother…nothing, I always came to a dead end and they looked at me like they hated my guts, I didn't blame them, I hated me too.

I had to tell Roza why I was Marrying Tasha and it wasn't out of love, well not the love she wanted from me, it was out of convenience, more like she scratches my back and I scratch her's, a simple arrangement that would end up suiting both of us in the long run…..well that was the plan.

But if I wasn't such a jackass, I could have gone to Alberta first and she would have helped me, even though she was angry at how I had treated Rose, she still considered me an excellent Guardian, one of the best. I had sacrificed my soul to save the kidnapped Mori and Guardians that were taken from the attack on the Academy. That sacrifice was grained into us as Guardians….we would either be awakened or killed.

But I just assumed like everyone else that I never had a chance in hell at being a Guardian again, the Moroi were worried that Lisa's spirit would wear off and I would be Strigoi again and kill, so I was constantly being tested like a lab rat…it drove me crazy being poked and prodded.

But Alberta said that they didn't feel that way, Lisa was a hero for saving me and I was a loyal servant to the Moroi for sacrificing myself to save them and that I deserved a second chance. But I had already committed myself to the agreement with Tasha and I couldn't go back on that, I was a man of my word and she had pleaded me, how could I let her down….she had been my friend for years and she needed my help.

I had to listen to Rose cry her heart out on the drive back to the Academy, It was killing me. All I wanted to do was pull over and take her in my arms and calm her, but it was getting late and it was never a good idea to be on the road at nightfall. She soon calmed and drifted off to sleep…how did I know that, I was constantly checking on her through the rear view mirror and she looked so broken and exhausted…she was still so stunningly beautiful, even more than last time.

I had seen her and her …breasts….shit …they were HUGE…oh yes! I had noticed, how could I have not, she was wearing a very tight fitting dress, it showed off her spectacular curves on her sexy body and had a plugging front to her dress that showed a lot of her massive cleavage….she was a lot bigger in the bust since the last time I had seen her and she had always had big boobs.

Just thinking about her breasts and her sexy body was giving me a ragging hard on, I had to keep squirming in my seat and adjusting my slacks. I was pretty large in that area, so my massive erection was killing me, I needed to think of something else to get rid of it and fast.

So as much as I didn't want to I started to think of my days as a Strigoi and taking the lives of innocent people….that pretty much did it. Rose doesn't, infact a lot of people close to me don't know but I still have dark thoughts about being a Strigoi, I wake up covered in sweat, I nearly killed myself….sleeping pills, I took too many and woke up two days later.

I was trying to block out the nightmares that plague me every night. Yes I was given a second chance, but nobody is aware of the baggage that I carried when being restored back to Damphir…the disgust, grief, anger at being awakened against my will, the suffering, there are so many emotions to name and I carry then all. I feel guilty that I have a second chance…I don't deserve it, I killed and I was a monster and the way I treated Roza…that is unforgivable….but I guess I was more of a monster to her as a Damphir than a Strigoi.

I had finally made it to the Academy, the Guard let me in no questions asked and I was now parking Roza's car in the driveway of my apartment that I was to share with Tasha….oh joy, yeah like that's going to happen. The first chance I get I will be moving out to the Guardian quarters, these apartments are really for families and couples anyway and I did not fall into the category. The sooner I am out of here and out of Tasha's way the better.

I got out of the car and ran up the porch to open the door to the apartment, then I went back to the car to get my sleeping beauty…she may not be happy with the idea, but she is exhausted and she could do with the sleep. We have a lot to talk about we may not get to it now, for all I know she could wake up and run straight out of the apartment and I would never see her again.

But I was not prepared to see her run from my life again….for the first time, I need her and I am not going to let her go, I am going to fight for her and give her the attention and love I should of given her when I was restored.

I made my way to the car and went to grab Roza, she was totally out of it and she looked so beautiful when she was asleep, just like an angel. I picked her up carefully, she stirred a bit..

She smelt so incredible and I kept looking at her plump full lips while I was carrying her up to my room and wanting to kiss them….to taste them again. Oh shit! I am starting to get an erection again.

The last time Roza and I had been intimate…it was ruff animalistic sex, we devoured each others bodies, I feasted on her like she was the forbidden fruit and I couldn't get enough…she tasted amazing and she in turn got her taste of me, she gave me the most amazing blow job. I remember her hot mouth around my hard cock sucking it and it throbbing in her mouth coming to its release and she took every bit of my semen and released my cock from her mouth with a popping sound….that night was amazing…till the next day and I had ruined everything, destroyed her, used her….I felt ashamed and disgusted in myself.

I carefully lowered her on my unmade bed; I had been busy getting ready for the Wedding that I had neglected to make it. Then I covered her with the blanket and leaned down and kissed her plump lips, they tasted amazing and they were so soft. She didn't stir when I had done that, as I thought she would. I felt the electricity that passed through my body when my lips came in contact with hers and it sent a tingle straight to my growing member and at that moment…looking at her huge breast, I just wanted to rip her clothes of and make deep passionate love to her….a man can dream.

I took another look at my Roza before I closed the door "I love you my beautiful Roza" I said before I closed my bedroom door. I made my way down to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and called Alberta. I had asked her if I could move into the Guardian quarters and she didn't question me, she actually paused for a minute and said that she understood…what ever that meant. I also told her that Rose was at my apartment, she actually gasped and again not asked why she was there, she told me that she would be in her office doing paper work or could be contacted on her mobile when Rose was able to see her. I thanked her and said goodbye….

I was just making myself a coffee, not really having the stomach to eat anything, when there was loud knocking coming from the front door, I cursed who ever it was to keep it down otherwise they were going to wake up a very angry Hathaway and that's not a wise move. I raced to the front door and as I was getting near it I could hear a baby's cries…or screams, the baby sounded in distress. I yanked open the door to find out who the hell was there and what they wanted. And what I found shocked the hell out of me.

I was standing there in shock, I didn't know what to say, my body just froze. "Babushka…what…what… I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth.

She just rolled her eyes…. she had a baby in her arms that was very upset and thrashing and screaming "Stop you're stuttering grandson and take your daughter, she needs her Papa." What did she just say? My daughter? Has she completely lost it and how did she know that I was a Damphir again or even where I lived and _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT._

"_MY WHAT_?" I yelled as she handed the baby to me and the baby stopped crying and latched onto my shirt holding on for dear life and nuzzling her tiny head into the crook of my neck, she was hiccupping and I could feel the heat of her cheeks on my skin and the wetness of her tears. She was a very beautiful baby and so tiny, she looked like a new born and she smelt like talcum powder and lavender.

I heard a gasp and turned around and there was Roza standing at the bottom of the staircase looking at the baby in my arms and tears running down her face, then she turned her look to my grandmother. "_WHAT THE_ _HELL ARE YOU DOING HEAR BABUSHKA_?" Roza yelled. She called my grandmother '_Babushka' _am I missingsomething hearsince when does Roza refer to my grandmother like that, but my grandmother shrugged her shoulders and just smirked at Roza.

"Can someone ..._Please… _explain to me what the hell is going on and why Babushka is here and who is this baby that I am holding in my arms"? I tried not to yell while I was holding the baby, the last thing I wanted to do was upset this beautiful little angel in my arms.

Roza took her eyes away from Babushka and simply said "She's your daughter…congratulations you're a Father" she said so quickly, my jaw just dropped and I stood there frozen, then I looked at the baby who had fallen asleep in my arms and I looked back at Roza.

And in a whisper of a voice I said … "I'm… a… what"? 

_* Till next time everyone…why was Alisa upset and needed her Daddy? How will Dimitri take the news of being a Father and he still doesn't know that he is a Father to twins yet. Rose is mature in my story, I am not a fan of her having outbursts and childish tantrums, I feel that she is a Mother now and she has grown out of that….she just wants to make a life for her children and hopes that Dimitri will be part of that…Deliciouse.x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the rights to VA and all its characters.**

**The Wedding chapter 5**

**DPOV(Dimitri).**

I can believe this is happening? It has to be a dream, not a nightmare, believe me I know what nightmares are. But Rose has just told me… I'm a Father? Like it was no big deal. I wasn't aware that Damphirs could have children with other Damphirs, but I have always known that Rose was special, so I guess anything is possible. No doubt she is going to explain everything to me, I mean you can't just say something like that and not give me an explanation.

But I am now holding my beautiful baby girl in my arms and she is sound asleep, it feels so right…like she is meant to be in my arms and I feel so happy for the first time in ages. I feel at peace, it's like there is so much love radiating off her tiny little body and I am seeing for the first time, everything seems so clear. It's such a strange feeling, I don't know what to make of it, but I just want to hold her and never let her go.

"Dimka!" ….I know that you have so many questions and this is a lot to take in now. But do you think we could sit down and discuss this. I am here to support both you and Roza." I have missed Babushka so much, she is a very wise old lady and it brings me comfort to have her here.

"Yes! Of course" …"please follow me"… And I lead them into the living room. There was a man following Babushka and I stopped him in his tracks.

"Who's the suit?

Roza decides to answer my question before we head into the living room; I will not welcome him into my home till I know who he is. I have a sense of protection when it comes to my daughter, as I hold her close to me and kiss her forehead. . I am currently staring this guy down, as I tower over his frame. He is a pretty big guy, but not as big as me.

"Dimitri calm down" Rose comes up to me and places her hand on my shoulder, the moment she touches me, I feel the electrifying feeling I get from her hand touching my body and I start to relax almost immediately. God I have missed that feeling we get when we touch and our daughter even stirs like she knows her mother is close by, but she doesn't wake.

She is probably due for a feed, but she doesn't seem like a fussy baby. I wonder how Rose is feeding her 'Breast' which probably explains why they are so huge SHIT don't think of that now. The last thing I need is to get a ragging hard on with my grandmother and the suit in the room. Or is she bottle feeding, maybe Babushka brought some bottles with her. I did happen to notice the bag slung over her shoulder when she came in.

"The suit! As you call him, is your daughters Guardian." WHAT! why does my daughter need a Guardian? I say silently to myself.

"Roza!"… "Why does our daughter need a Guardian? Are you insinuating that she needs to be protected from her own father?"

"No Dimitri!" "Don't be ridiculous, if you would sit down and stop jumping to conclusions and let Babushka and I explain why? You will have a clear idea why our daughter needs protecting." she says in a calm but slightly frustrated voice.

"Well does he have a name at least? I would like to be introduced to the man that is assigned to protect my child." I say still staring the guy down. But I am a little bit more relaxed. I have stopped giving him dagger eyes and now I am just trying to see if he is good enough to protect her. He seemed intimidated by me and I look at that as a weak sign. But maybe he was just shocked that his charges father acted so aggressively towards him.

"Our child Dimitri!"… "And yes he does, I was just about to make the introductions. But it's hard when you won't let the poor guy come in." she sighed in frustration.

I turned around and looked at Roza, she still looked so tired and I didn't want to give her any reason to be upset with me. But she has to see that I am just trying to look out for my family. But the fact that she is being so patient with me and a tired Roza is not a patient Roza…I better not push my luck.

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and surprisingly she allows me, my lips tingle as they touch her skin and I have this need to press my lips to hers. But I am grateful that she is letting even this amount of contact, considering how I treated her in the past.

I linger on the kiss longer than I should closing my eyes and careful not to crush our daughter between us, taking in her wonderful scent. God she smells so good. I pull away and Rose leans in and kisses our daughter on her soft baby cheek. We are suddenly sharing a moment together and it seems like we are the only people in the room. I finally have a family. And it's the best feeling in the world.

Babushka clears her throat and both Roza and I look her way, she is not annoyed, she just looks eager to sit down and talk. Then Roza calls the Guardian over.

"Dimitri!"…" I would like to introduce you to 'Guardian Mike Kingston'" "Guardian Kingston!" … "This is Alisa's father, Guardian Dimitri Belikov" We shake hands and then after the introduction we begin to walk into the living room. I can't tell you how good it feels to be introduced as a Father and for the first time I hear my daughter's name.

Roza takes a seat next to Babushka on the lounge and Guardian Kingston as the trained Guardian he is, chooses to stand against the wall. While I take a seat in one of the armchairs. I am so grateful that Roza is letting me hold my daughter for as long as I have and really I don't think I can let her go at this stage, she has managed to keep me somewhat calmer than I expected.

Even when I demanded to know who Guardian Kingston was, I was a bit on the edge, but not full on rage. Which is strange because I have been snapping a lot and loosing my temper since I was restored? Which upsets me because before I was awakened I had great self control?

It was quiet for a while in the living room; I wasn't sure who was going to start first. So I sat looking at my beautiful daughter in my arms and she was so tiny and so absolutely gorgeous and I am not just saying that because I am her father. She really is the most beautiful baby that I have ever seen, she is just perfect and I made sure to be careful when I sat down with her. I still can't believe she hasn't woken up; I am dieing to look in her beautiful eyes. I didn't really have a chance when Babushka handed her to me, because as soon as she was in my arms…she fell asleep.

Roza clears her throat and gets my attention away from our daughter. I look at her and she looks a bit worried. Oh God! Now what?

"Dimitri!"…"There is something else that you should know." Roza looks at Babushka and Babushka nods her head at her to continue. "Alisa isn't your only child." My heart started racing and I am looking at Rose with no doubt a shocked look on my face.

"What do you mean by that Roza?"

"Dimitri!"…"I had twins!...you also have a son, his name is 'Jacob' and right now your mother is looking after him and he is being Guarded by his Guardian. 'Guardian Vlat Borovski'"

I am sitting on the armchair and I don't even think I have blinked; I am frozen on the spot. I am trying to process this at the moment and my head is just spinning. I'm not going top pass out, but I can't believe that Roza gave birth to TWINS! Our babies…A Boy and A Girl.

" Roza when you say Momma has our son, where exactly is that?"

"I have a house not far from the Academy and your mother is there along with your whole family. My father brought the house for me, along with the car and a no limit credit card. He arranged to fly us all here on his private jet a few days before that Wedding. I felt that you had a right to know about your children and your family had a right to know that you were alive." Roza closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. She was either upset that I didn't tell her about the children or the fact that she told my family about me being restored. It broke my heart to see her that upset.

I got up and made my way over to her being careful not to stir Alisa. I went and sat down next to her as Babushka made her way over to the armchair that I was sitting in and then I put my arm around her, she hesitantly leaned into me, but she would look at me and had her head pressed to the left side of my chest, while Alisa was nestled into the crease of my arm with her head resting close to the crook of my neck.

"Roza my love!" …."Look at me…. please?" I said trying to lift her head to look at me with the arm holding her. She finally looked up with tears in her eyes. "I could never be angry or upset with you. It's you who should be angry or upset with me. I have missed out on so much and I wasn't there for you when you needed me….I"…I was chocking up as I was trying to explain to her and I found it hard to get the words out.

"I let you down" A tear fell down my cheek and Roza wiped it away with her thumb, she just stared into my eyes never taking them away from me as I explained. "I made a promise along time ago to protect you and I broke that promise and I will never forgive myself for that. What happened the night the I am assuming we conceived our children then." She just nodded. "I would like to talk to you about that in private, because I feel like that is a conversation too personal and too intimate to discuss in front of anyone else." Roza also agreed with that.

Before I had a chance to say anything else Alisa started to stir and cry, it wasn't a loud cry. But I think she is probably hungry and in need of a changing. As Roza squeezed her nappy to check and confirmed that she did infact need a change.

"Shh! My little angel!" I said to her in Russian. As I kissed her little head gently, her little baby cry was so small, she definitely is a new born baby. I still haven't asked how old that babies are and where they were born. I will have to asked Roza later, but you can tell that she is only a few weeks old.

***("I am not doing any Russian words or translating in this story. I can't be bothered. Besides I tried to find it and I couldn't.")*(So I will just indicate when Russian is being said.)***

"Well Daddy!..."Get to work then, your daughter is hungry and needs her diaper changed?"

"I have no problem with that Roza, I would love to!"… "I'll have you know that I changed a lot of Paul's diapers when he was a baby and prepared a lot of bottles as well." But something tells me that Roza is going to breast feed. Should I leave the room when she does it? or will I offend her if I do? I will just wait and see and if she wants to feed in private then I will respect that. But there is no way in hell that Guardian Kingston is getting a look at my woman's breasts. NO WAY IN HELL!

"I'm just going to go and wash my hands" "Are you able to take Alisa for me while I do that Roza?"

"Here pass her to me and I will lay her out on the baby change mat while you do that." I slowly handed her to her mother and the way Roza grabs her, she is a natural, she is so gentle and so maternal. She even gives Alisa a kiss before she lays her down as Babushka puts the mat down for Roza.

Alisa just did a star jump while I passed her to Roza and she let out a little cry, baby's at that age usually do that, they fling their arms up in the air like they are trying to grab onto something it usually startles them. That's why Roza kissed Alisa and put her face near her, it lets her know that Mummy is near and not to be scared.

I quickly hurried off not before taking one last look at my daughter and Roza before I left…I suddenly feel panicked to be parted from Alisa and the sooner I get back the better. It will be the quickest I have ever washed my hands in my life.

As I am washing my hands in the kitchen Alisa is screaming her head off, she is so loud. I'm freaking out. I quickly finish up and head back into the lounge room. As I walked back in, Roza has Alisa in her arms and Alisa is thrashing around in them just like she did when Babushka had her. Rose looks panicked and there are tears in her eyes.

I quickly move across the room to Roza and hold my arms out for Alisa to see if I can calm her down. She is going to be hell to change when she is distraught like that. Roza doesn't hesitate and passes her to me and straight away Alisa stops screaming, she is still a little upset, but I rock her and sing her a Russian Lullaby that my grandmother knows, I have my lips on her cheek, my face close to her as I sing her the song and she starts to calm down.

I move my face away from her and look to check on her and she is looking at me, she finally has her eyes open as when she was string and letting out a cry before her eyes were still closed. But know they are open and they are 'MY EYES' but she looks so much like my Roza, I can see a little bit of me in her features, but more Roza.

I start to talk to her in Russian "That's it baby girl!" "Daddy's here now….Shh…are you going to be a good little girl while Daddy changes your diaper…Yes that's right Daddy's talking to you, my sweet little angel." Alisa greets me with a gummy smile and I let out a little chuckle, Roza races over to see what I am laughing at, as she was sitting next to Babushka while Babushka was calming Roza down for being upset when Alisa was crying.

And to my shock Roza sees Alisa smiling at me and chuckles herself and says in fluent Russian. "Is that a smile for Daddy?" Do you have one for Mummy too?" "My baby girl!" Alisa gives Roza a smile a gummy smile and Roza kisses her cheeks one at a time.

"Roza!"…" You just spoke Russian…since when?"

"Yes Dimitri".. I am fluent in Russian now, Babushka and your family have been teaching me for sometime and it wasn't as hard as I thought. I'm hoping that the children will be fluent in both Russian and English when they are older." I couldn't believe, she shocks me every time. Boy has a lot of things changed. I never thought that Roza had the patience to learn another language; I guess she proved me wrong. I wonder if there are anymore surprises.

As I laid Alisa down on the change mat and changed her Roza told me to fold the top flap of the nappy down, so it wasn't covering her navel as it was still healing. Roza said the cord stump fell off last week and it need to breathe so it doesn't get infected and then after I did that, Roza passed me a baby cleanser to clean it as there was a bit of blood there. I tucked Alisa's legs into the on piece and buttoned her up. She was kicking her legs and started to stir for a feed. Now that she was nice and clean, she was hungry.

"Roza?" Babushka called out getting Roza's attention.

"Yes Babushka?" Roza replied. I'm still not used to hearing Roza call my grandmother that. It sounds wonderful and my grandmother seems to love her very much. I have always dreamed of my family welcoming my Roza and I am glad they have been there for her when I wasn't.

"I left what was left of the bottles that you made up with Olena for Jacob. I figured that you could breast feed Alisa while you were here. Jacob was asleep when I left still and Alisa was not in the mood to feed, I could not calm her down to feed her. That's why I came, she needed her Papa and she wouldn't stop crying till she was in his arms."

Rose made herself comfortable on the couch ready to breast feed Alisa. I had asked Roza if she wanted me to leave. Babushka snorted and Roza said it's not the first time you have seen my breasts. I blushed when she said that, I knew I had because I felt flushed and Roza was smirking at me from my embarrassment. I had turned around to Guardian Kingston and asked him if he could possibly go and get Guardian Petrov for me and bring her back to my apartment. I could have called her but I didn't want Guardian Kingston watching Roza feed. Trust me there will be no male looking at her breasts but me and even now I was getting excited thinking about it.

Roza didn't question me, I think she knew why I was sending him away and Guardian Kingston seemed relieved. I wandered what he does and where he is when Roza fed them before. I will kill him if he has seen her feed. Roza sensed somehow what I was thinking and as I went to sit next to her, she whispered in my ear and said she usually feeds the babies in her room and the Guardians are either down stairs in the living room or in their cabin out the back of the house. I was instantly relived.

Roza suddenly whipped her breast out and my eyes had a hard attack. My grandmother got up and said she would fix us some hot chocolates, she said she would be fine finding what she needs so I left her to it But not once did I look at her. I was too busy drooling and looking or should I say ogling Rose massive breast SHIT THEIR HUGE! My cock suddenly started to harden and I went to cross my legs which I found painful, so they were only half crossed as I had a bolder growing in my pants ready to explode…it was a firkin dangerous weapon at the moment. It times like this that I want to grab a scatter cushion, but I think that Roza would suss me out on that move and then I would be totally humiliated.

"Comrade?" Roza called me out of my drooling fantasy of ripping her clothes off and sucking on her breast and slamming my hard member into her. I was breathing heavy and I think I was close to having a heart attack or blowing my load one or the other can't be good. OH SCREW ME! Yes and I do mean literally.

" Ye..s… Ro..za!" all of a sudden Roza hand was on my hard member. Shit this is so inappropriate to do this with the baby feeding. It's not right.

"Comrade!…are you going to react like this every time I feed the babies? As much as I am flattered by your reaction to having my breast out and exposed to you, I am feeding our daughter and that is somewhat uncomfortable to see her father get turned on by that and what about if Babushka comes back?"

"I am so sorry Roza and I am NOT turned on by you feeding Alisa." I can't believe she would say that, it makes me sound like a deviate. "I am turned on by your exposed breast my Roza" I tell her whispering in her ear and she shivered and gasped when I did that. NOW LOOK WHOS TURNED ON NOW I THOUGHT! HA! I bet she is so wet I could just slide in her pussy without any problems.

"I'm sorry Dimitri that was wrong for me to suggest such a thing. But I have to ask…when was the last time you had ….you know." She asked blushing so badly, I thought she looked adorable, I can't believe she gets shy asking me that and yet she has her breast out and that didn't seem to bother her when she flopped it out and my eyes exploded.

"You!" I answer her. She looked at me shocked.

"Why are you so shocked Roza?"

"Well because ….you know. You were about to marry Tasha and I thought since she was your fiancé that you had had ….sex."

"Roza!...you heard me at the church, well I'm sure you and the entire church heard. It wasn't like that with Tasha and I. She was just a friend and nothing else. I was having a hard time being excepted back to being a Guardian again and Tasha had told me that she couldn't have any children and she had to adopt. And the only way that she could adopt was to be married and in my case she thought that being an Ex-Strigoi married to a Royal would send a message that I could be trusted." Rose was just sitting there she flinched every now and then, especially about the bit about Tasha not being able to have kids.

"Why would you do that Dimitri if you didn't love her? You were prepared to be a father to a child that wasn't yours and be married to a woman you didn't love?"

"I don't know Roza…it all seemed to make sense at the time, I was under so much pressure. I just wasn't myself and when Tasha had suggested it, I thought she was a close friend and I felt bad that she couldn't have kids and she was willing to sacrifice her reputation in order to marry me when she already had the Moroi treating her badly from what her brother and sister-inlaw did. But she said she didn't care what other people thought to hell with them. We were going to file for divorce due to irreconcilable differences and I was going to go back to Russia with my Guardian statis and she would have her baby by the time the divorce came through."

"Did you ever talk to Alberta?" Roza asked.

"No,…I really didn't think of it when I had agreed to Tasha's plan until later and by then it was too late, Alberta said that there wouldn't of been a problem. That most of it was rumours and the Royals respected my sacrifice and thought that it was a miracle that such a well respected Guardian was given a second chance.

But I couldn't say no to Tasha, I had promised her and she was so excited about having a baby. I still wonder if it is true about her not being able to have a child or if she took me for a fool. I knew about her feelings for me and I had told her that I couldn't return them on several occasions. But that's not important now, the friendship is over and all that matters is you and my children."

I looked into her eyes and she had so much love and understanding in them and a tear fell down her cheek, I leaned forward and kissed it off her cheek, I pulled away and looked into her eyes. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss her lips as she was leaning into meet mine. Babushka walks in with the hot chocolates and Roza pulls away.

Alisa had fallen asleep on Roza's breast and she handed her to me to burp while she fixed her top. I grabbed my beautiful baby girl, she arched her little body back as I was grabbing her and stretched and did a little star jump.

Just before she was about to cry I pressed her to my shoulder nice and close with the back of her head touching my neck and her face leaned away from me, while a softly burped her. She finally burped while I was patting her back and then I leaned back into the couch to get comfortable.

Alberta had finally turned up with Guardian Kingston. She was so happy to see Rose and she congratulated us on the babies and told us to bring Jacob to her office next time so she could meet him. I had told her that I hadn't even met my son yet. To that Roza squeezed my hand and said soon and Babushka said he was a spitting image as me "He looks just like his Papa" she said. That made me so proud and I yearned to see him… soon. Our little family was not complete with out our son. But I knew he was in good hands at the moment with momma looking after him and Guardian Borovski.

Roza had asked Alberta if there was any work available as she wanted to start as soon she has the babies fully weaned to the bottle which shouldn't be a problem as they took both breast and bottle at the moment. Alberta said that Roza could alternate shifts with Eddie and I as there had been an influx of enrolments for combat …both Moroi and Damphir.

She wished us well and said that she would be fine to get back to the office as Guardian Kingston had offered to escort her. I didn't miss the blush on both their faces when Alberta had told him that she may be a woman but she was more than capable of taking down a Strigoi the size of him and I didn't miss her looking between his crouch when she said that.

That's disturbing; Roza had noticed too, the reason why she was suddenly chocking on her hot chocolate and I was patting her back trying to hold back a laugh myself. Alberta asked if Roza was alright and I assured her she was fine, she just drank her hot chocolate too quickly. Alberta was relieved and left with Guardian Kingston walking her to the door.

"Dimka!... I think its time to meet your son, when we get to Roza's I will explain to you why your daughter is so clingy to you and I am afraid that you will have to sit in the back seat with her. Otherwise she will be screaming all the way home." That I didn't understand, but I wasn't about to question her. I saw the way Alisa reacted when I had left the room and how she calmed when I held her.

Guardian Kingston returned and we told him that we were going to head to Roza's . I had Alisa in my arms and he offered to put her in her car seat. But Babushka said NO quite loudly and nearly startled Alisa, thank god one ear was pressed to my neck and I was able to cover her other ear in time. "She must be with her Papa." she said "Otherwise she will scream if you take her form him." I kissed my angels cheek and headed out to the car.

Off we go to meet my son for the first time and the rest of my family, I was excited to meet my little boy and nervous about seeing the rest of my family. Babushka just patted my arm and Roza sat in the back of the car with me and Alisa while Kingston drove and Babushka was shotgun.

*** I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on "Changes" at the moment and hope to post the next chapter for that story soon.* **


End file.
